Baldness!
by Hime-Love-97
Summary: What is Naruto going to do when his son becomes bald thanks to his twin daughters? And a pregnant Angry HINATA? One-Shots.


**Baldness**

**hello there everyone!**

**welcome to my 1st ever 1-shot (i think) bout naruhina! WOOT!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i dnt own Naruto and i might never will **

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't believe it.<p>

He was in a state of pure shock.

He only left for 7 minutes and THIS is what happened.

You could see the emotions written on his face. There was shock, anger, confusion, and if you looked very closely, you could see fear.

Naruto Uzumaki, the man who beat the akatsuki and Madara Uchiha, brought Sasuke back, married the person he loved the most, but was too blind to see, and the dead last of his class who became Hokage, was scared.

The very thought of what his wife would do to him scared the living shit out of him. Standing right before him, in his office was his 2-year old son, beautiful faded red hair (he got it from Naruto's mom) all perfectly in place except for a bald spot at the top of his head, and his twin 4-year old daughters, with a pair of scissors, looking at him with same blank expression written on their faces.

"W-w-what h-happened?" said Naruto, unable to form the correct words. "We just wanted-" started Nasuko. "to cut Hikaru's hair" finished Nasumi calmly, something the twins did all the time. Naruto ran his hand through his golden blond locks, something he did when he was under stress. 'Hinata's going to be so pissed' he thought, remembering the last time he got her pissed.

_**FLASHBACK: (He took the newborn twins out for a stroll)**_

"H-Hey H-Hina-Chan…"

"Hey…a-are you ok, Naruto-kun?"

"U-Umm (insert gulp) Hinata, you know I love you right? Well I truly do-"

"What did you do?"

"W-well… **onegai, onegai, onegai** don't get mad but I kind of sort of lost the twins, and I was wondering if you could help me look for them? "

At that moment Hinata had upper-cut him.

"What do you mean if I can try to help **you** look for my children? I SWEAR TO GOD if you don't find them, I will cut off your _**Balls. **__DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?"_ Hinata said calmly with so much venom dripping from the last few words. With that said our little sweet Hinata walked away swearing, evil aurora surrounding her.

Later on that day, Naruto found the twins at Ichiraku Ramen, giving the old man a hard time. When he returned home, Hinata took the kids away from him and forced him to sleep on the couch.

_**FLASHBACK END:**_

Naruto shuddered at the sudden memories that flashed before him. 'If that happened to a normal Hinata, imagine what would happen to a pregnant one?'

Yes, Hinata Uzumaki, former assassin, wife of Naruto Uzamaki, girl who lost her shutter, mother of 3 about to be 4, and Hyuuga Head was pregnant and had BAD mood swings when she was angry.

"Daddy?" called Hikaru snapping Naruto out of his trance, "what wrong?" "Um nothing nothing's wrong, let's go look for a hat ok?" Naruto said. "Ok" replied the red headed boy.

Hikaru Minato Jariya Uzumaki, son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki,brother of Nasumi Uzumaki and Nasuko Uzumaki, has red faded hair and bluish- Hyuuga eyes, age 2, was currently rubbing the bald spot on the top of his head, enjoying the softness and watching his sisters.

Nasumi Kushika Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, twin sister of Nasuko Uzumaki and sister of Hikaru Uzumaki, has blond hair with dark purple tips and whiteish-lavender eyes with a tint of blue, age 4, was playing rock, paper, scissors with her sister and was currently loosing.

Nasuko Hinako (the name I gave Hinata's mother) Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, twin sister of Nasumi Uzumaki and sister of Hikaru Uzumaki, has dark purple hair with blond tips and whiteish-blue eyes with a tint of lavender, age 4, was playing rock, paper, scissors with her sister and was currently winning.

"Ok, where here" said Naruto. The family was at a local clothing store about to buy a hat for Hikaru. The reason they were at this store was because they didn't own suitable hats at home. Why you ask? Well because they all had beautiful hair. Naruto turned to face his daughters. "Ok Sumi-chan, Suko-chan, I need you two to look for a hat for Hikaru, got it?" Naruto asked. "Ok daddy" said the twins said at the same time. As they were looking, Sakura and a pregnant Ino happened to pass by and notice them. "Oi! Naruto what's-"Sakura noticed the child's hair. There was a bitter-sweet silence.

"BAKA Ittai nani ga mondaidesu ka? Naze anata wa jibun no kodomo ni kore o okonau ni wa kibōdesu ka? Watashi wa anata ga mondai o shitte ita, kore wa chōdo hakujakudesu!" Sakura yelled, punching him in the process. "Sakura- chan think of the children…" Naruto wined in pain. "hey Ino" Naruto said recovering "how's the pregnancy?" "It's going great, arigato for asking" Ino said smiling but then she started to laugh. "Naruto" started Ino "a hat won't cover it up."

N: "I was hoping it would"

I: "well it won't"

S: "Naruto how DID this happen?"

I: "yea?"

N: "the twins"

S & I: "oh…"

N: "yea…can 1 of you help?"

S: "well I have to work at the hospital, but Ino can help"

N: "really Ino?"

I: "of course I can help; even you don't deserve Hinata's fury"

They all shutter.

Naruto told Hikaru and the twins, Plan: Hikaru goes with Auntie Ino and fixes his hair before okaa-san comes home and shows ALL of us Hyuuga Fury.

"ok then, Ino you can take Hikaru and drop him off at the house later on, about 6:30-ish? ok?" Naruto said. "I'll be there" said Ino. "arigato Ino!" Naruto called out before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**TIME SKIPP:**

Later on that night I was 6:50, Ino wasn't there and Hinata was coming in 10 mins. "where is she!" Naruto said to himself. "where is who Naruto-kun?"ask Hinata as she came into the living room. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in surprise, kissing her…passionately

"okaa-san!" the twins said hugging her legs.

"hello Suko-chan, Sumi-chan…where's Karu-chan?"asked Hinata.

"he's asleep, okaa-san" said the twins.

"ok, I wanna see him-"

"No!"

Hinata starred at him.

"I mean I'll get him Hinata-chan" Naruto said hugging her.

"arigato, I've been busy all day" Hinata said smiling sweetly at him. Naruto knees felt like jelly. Hinata's smiles were the only things that make him feel like this. They showed love, care, and honesty towards him… even if it was just from T the pregnancy. It pained him that he was keeping such a secret from her. He walked up the stairs thinking of an excuse for the missing Hikaru when there was a tapping at the window. There at the window was Ino and Hikaru.

"where have you been? Hinata's here and she wants to see Hikaru" said Naruto as he took a sleepy Hikaru from Ino. "Gomen, I would have been here sooner but I saw Hinata coming this way so I just ran." Stated Ino. "Naruto looked at Hikaru and couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like he never got his hair cut in the first place. "wow Ino…how-"but he was cut off. "makeup" exclaimed Ino happily. "arigato Ino, I owe you one…now go before she finds you." Ino was gone. "lets go say 'konnichiwa' to okaa-san" said Naruto.

_**IN THE UZUMAKI PARENTS BED ROOM:**_

Everyone was in or her own bed fast asleep while Hinata was being held by Naruto. "Naruto" she started. "hmm?" Naruto said happy that the extra weight was lifted of his chest. "Don't…Ever…Keep a secret from me again concerning the children Ok?" she said with a serious face. Naruto was shocked. He turned to look at her but she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>wow 4 pages on microsoft<strong>

**ok onegai review and tell me how it is.**

**i know i cnt spell and i might suck but if its gudd i write a story before that telling u how the uzumaki family started :)**

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
